


Movie

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [4]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: At first Gary was excited about a chill movie date with Avocato, he could just picture the two of them snuggled up watching a cinematic adventure.-until he found out they were watching a horror movie....





	Movie

At first Gary was excited about a chill movie date with Avocato, he could just picture the two of them snuggled up watching a cinematic adventure.

-until he found out they were watching a horror movie....

So now it was gonna be less 'cuddling' and more 'clinging on in fear' greeeeat.....

"You ready Babe? I got it pulled up." Avocato called from the other room. Ugh... why didn't he ask what the genre was gonna be?!

"Comin." well... no backing out now. Maybe it won't be that bad..! Maybe he'll pick one of the crappy ones that are CALLED horror movies but their not that scary...!

Gary entered the room and looked at the screen seeing which one it was. 'crap.... out of all the movies it had to be THIS one....' The human made his way over to where his partner sat, and joined him. Avocato looked over at him, "Wait a minute. Your scared to watch this aren't you Babe..?" Gary stiffed up, "W-w-what? No..! I'm fine with it! You wanna watch this, then I'm gonna wanna watch it with you."

The Ventrexian shrugged, "Alright then." with that he hit 'Play'

For the first 30 minutes, it went pretty good. As soon as the first jumpscare of many happened however, Gary was regretting this BADLY. It kept repeating like this through to the third quarter of the film, when the big scare happened.

Gary yelped from fear and instinctively latched onto Avocato, who was startled from the sudden contact. "Woah dude." he looked down at the boy clinging to him, he realized he was trembling. "Babe...." he paused the movie before wrapping his arms around the human.

"W-Why'd you stop it..?" Gary attempted to say with as little shake in his voice as he could, though it didn't go well. "Hun, you CLEARLY hate this. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you watch this." Gary wanted to tell him otherwise, but realised it was a lost cause and instead just laid his head against the Ventrexian's chest.

"Sorry.... I know you really wanted to see this.... And I ruined it....." Gary sighed in defeat, Avocato sighed before gently placing his hand under the boy's chin to make him look up at him. "You didn't ruin it for me Hun... To be honest, I kinda thought it was lame anyway..." Gary smiles slightly, Avocato leans forward planting a soft kiss on the blonde's hair. "You wanna watch something else? You can pick if you want." Gary nods as he snuggles against Avocato.

For the rest of the evening the two were snuggled up on the couch watching Austin Powers.


End file.
